Uri Little Prince (ss)
by diya1013
Summary: sekuel Uri Little Prince(ss), prince charming vc snow white. kyunie itu tampan hyung, bukan cantik. Kyunie mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Wonkyu Kids. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Uri Little Prince (ss)**

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon (7 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (5 tahun)

Warning:

Typos, OOC

Wonkyu Kids

Drabble

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH, No Plagiarism.

Seorang namja kecil berusia 5 tahun sedang menunggu hyung kesayangannya didepan gerbang ELF Kindgarten School. Teman-temannya sudah pergi satu-persatu karena memang ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Namun sepertinya kyunie kecil sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan tetangga tampannya. Lihatlah kaki kecilnya yang menghentak-hentak ke lantai, bibir mengerucut imut, pipi yang dia gembungkan seperti mochi serta mata bulatnya yang tidak hentinya menengok kekiri dan kekanan, mencari seseorang. Namun ketika mata indahnya menatap lurus kedepan, kyunie akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia tunggu.

"siwonnie hyung lamaaaaa... kyunie bocan" protes kyu saat siwonie hyungnya sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"aigoo, kyunie bosan? Maafkan hyung ne? Tadi ada barang hyung yg ketinggalan dikelas" sesal siwon.

Choi Siwon atau yang biasa dipanggil siwonnie ini memang adalah tetangga kyuhyun sejak kecil. Usia mereka saja hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Bedanya siwon sekarang sudah duduk di tingkat 2 elementary school. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya untuk berangkat maupun pulang bersama ketika akan bersekolah. Toh, sekolah mereka juga berdampingan, sekalian saja agar siwon bisa mengawasi kyunie kecilnya. Dia tidak mau hal-hal buruk terjadi ketika kyuhyun berada di sekolah. ^^

Mendengar ucapan siwon hyungnya, kyunie kecil hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Pout yang ada diwajahnya berganti dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"tapi kyunie mau es clim hyung... kyunie haus menunggu sendilian tadi"

"arassoo... hyung akan belikan nanti, tapi jangan cemberut lagi ne?" siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan kyunie kecilnya. Bahkan sebenarnya tadi siwon hanya terlambat 10menit. ==

"eum... kajja kita pulang hyung". Siwon akhirnya menggandeng tangan kecil kyuhyun dan berjalan bergandengan.

Baru setengah perjalanan ketika menuju rumahnya, siwon merasa ada yang aneh dengan kyunie kecilnya. Biasanya saat pulang, kyuhyun akan berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kegiatan sekolahnya, makanan atau bahkan ulah nakalnya terhadap teman sekelasnya T_T. Namun sepanjang perjalan tadi, kyunie hanya diam saja, wajah imutnya terkadang mengerucut imut, terkadang juga kelihatan seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tak tahan dengan apa yang diikirkan oleh kepala kecil kyunie, siwon akhirnya memutuskan bertanya.

"waeyo kyunie ? kenapa wajahnya ditekuk ? masih kesal dengan hyung?"

"ani... kyunie tidak kecal dengan hyung, kyunie kecal dengan Dongee".

"eh... kenapa kyunie kesal ? bukankah Donghae teman kyunie bermain? ". siwon makin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah kyuhyun, jarang sekali kyuhyun terlihat muram.

"Dongee bilang kyunie tidak pantas jadi pangelan hyung". Kali ini kyuhyun berjalan menunduk, mata bulat kyuhyun mulai memerah menahan tangis. Sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan donghae.

"pangeran...? ". Siwon kembali memastikan.

"eum... cebulan lagi, akan diadakan dlama tentang cenow white hyung... kyunie ingin jadi pangeran tampan".

Oh... ternyata tentang pementasan pada akhir tahun nanti. Siwon memang tahu bahwa setiap akhir tahun, ELF Kindgarten akan mementaskan sebuah drama untuk para orang tua dan pentas itu akan dimainkan oleh murid-murid di sekolah itu. Tapi siwon baru tahu, kalau pementasan akhir tahun ini akan menampilkan drama Snow White. Lagipula, kyuhyun memang sangat menyukai cerita tersebut.

"kata dongee kyunie tidak bica menjadi pangelan, padahal kyunie ingin menjadi pangelan hyung, kyunie ingin menyelamatkan putli salju". Kali ini kepala kecilnya semakin tertunduk dalam.

"ani, donghae benar. Kyunie tidak cocok menjadi pangeran".

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan siwon sontak membuat kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan langsung menatap wajah siwon. Rasanya kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau siwon hyung kesayangannya ikut membenarkan perkataan donghae tadi. Airmata yang daritadi ditahannya, akhirnya menetes lewat mata kecilnya. Berhamburan keluar disertai dengan isak tangis.

"hiksss... siwon hyung jahat, hikssss... kyunie benci siwon hyung, siwon hyung tidak cayang kyunie lagi, hueeeeeeeeeeeee kyunie benci". T_T

"sstttt... kyunie, jangan menangis, dengar hyung dulu ne? Kyunie memang tidak boleh menjadi pangeran, tapi kyuhyun bisa menjadi yang lain". Siwon menarik kyunie kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh hatinya tidak tega melihat kyuhyun yang menangis terisak karena dirinya sendiri.

Namun kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dipelukan siwon. "hikss, siwon hyung jahat, hiksss, hikss". Isakan kyuhyun melemah teredam oleh pelukan siwon.

"menurut hyung, kyunie memang tidak pantas menjadi pangeran. Kyunie lebih cocok jika penjadi seorang putri". Siwon mengusap kepala kyuhyun dengan pelan untuk menenangkan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap siwon dengan matanya yang masih berair.

"makcud hyung apa?".

"kyunie itu cantik, jadi kyunie lebih cocok memerankan seorang putri yang cantik daripada seorang pangeran. jadi jangan menagis lagi ne, hyung tidak suka melihat kyunie menangis". Jari siwon menghapus sisa air mata kyuhyun di pipi chubbynya. Masih tidak tega melihatnya.

"eh ? kyunie itu tampan hyung, bukan cantik". Kyunie mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"ani... kyunie itu cantik. Putri itu cantik, jadi kyunie menjadi putri saja ne?". Siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan senyum hangatnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan siwon hyungnya, hanya bisa memeluk siwon semakin erat. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panas dan berubah warna menjadi merah karena pujian dari siwon. Hahaha... kyunie malu eoh?

"nah sekarang kita pulang ne, setelah sampai di taman, hyung akan memberikan kyunie es krim".

"lasa vanilla ya hyung ?".

"ne, kajja kyunie". Siwon kembali mengamit tangan kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan.

" gomawooooo siwon hyung, kyunieee sangat cuka siwon hyung".

**CHUP~~~~~~**

Ternyata kyuhyun yang sangat senang segera berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan hyung kesayangannya. Sedangkan siwon ? jangan ditanya, dia sempat mematung sejenak karena mendapat ciuman kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun tak dapat dia pungkiri kalau ada rasa hangat ketika bibir kecil kyuhyun mengecup pipinya. Merasa senagkah? Hanya siwon yang tahu. ^^

END

Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Jejak Ne *bow

.diya1013.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uri Little Prince (ss)**

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon / siwonnie (7 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun / kyunie (5 tahun)

Warning:

Typos, OOC

Wonkyu Kids

Drabble

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, mohon maaf. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH, No Plagiarism. Dibuat untuk kemarin yang request sekuel nya, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Happy Reading^^

backstage sebelum drama putri salju dimulai

"kyunie~"

"..."

T_T

"kyunieeeee~~~~"

"..."

T_T

"baby kyuuuuu~~~~"

"ANIYOOO"

"ish, kyunie ayo pakai pitanya baby". Kali ini umma Cho sedang berusaha memasangkan bando berhiaskan pita merah besar kepada putra imut satunya-satunya itu. Sedangkan kyunie yang telah memakai gaun berenda ala putri salju kecil ini malah memasang muka merajuk dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada, pipi yang digembungkan penuh, bibir mungil yang dimajukan dan kepala kecilnya yang menggeleng-geleng imut tidak mau dipasangkan bando pita diatas kepalanya. Sedang ngambek eoh?

"baby kyunie, dipakai pitanya ne? Setelah ini umma akan memberi kyunie 1 mangkok es krim vanilla kesukaan kyunie. " kali ini umma Cho sudah memandang anaknya dengan pandangan memelas. -,-

"ANIYOOO UMMA, kyunie tidak mau, kyunie tidak mau memakai LOK (rok)."

"aigoo anak umma kenapa eoh? Kyunie terlihat manis memakai rok sayang." Umma Cho mengerutkan dahinya menanggapi jawaban putra kecilnya. Masalahnya sejam yang lalu kyunie kecilnya terlihat senang ketika ibu gurunya memasangkan gaun berenda dengan warna baby blue dan campuran putih itu. Kenapa mendadak kyu merajuk begini? Bahkan es krim vanilla saja tidak mempan. (-_-')

Kalian tentunya heran kenapa kyunie memakai gaun bukan? Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berada dibelakang panggung untuk pertunjukkan drama Snow White yang akan diadakan oleh Elf Kindgarten School 15 menit lagi. Sesuai dengan pemilihan peran yang diadakan satu bulan yang lalu, semua anak-anak setuju kalau kyuhyun yang akan menjadi Putri Salju dalam pertunjukkan. Semuanya mengakui kalau tidak ada yang lebih cantik dan imut untuk memerankan putri salju selain kyunie. Awalnya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang mendapat peran tersebut, apalagi setelah siwonnie hyungnya meminta kyu untuk menjadi putri juga. Namun ketika pentas akan segera dimulai dan undangan telah duduk dibangku penonton, entah kenapa kyuhyun tiba-tiba ngambek tidak mau memakai gaun. Hingga umma Cho ikut turun tangan membujuk putra kecilnya ini.

"kyu tidak mau jadi putli umma, kyunie nggak mau pakai lok, hiksss." Isak kyunie kecil yang kesal dengan bujukan ummanya.

"kenapa kyunie menangis eoh? Katakan pada umma kenapa uri kyunie tidak mau menjadi putri salju ne?" umma Cho memeluk kyunie kecilnya sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan kyunie secara perlahan-lahan. Memberi ketenangan pada anak yang sangat dia sayangi, bagaimanapun umma Cho tidak akan tega melihat kyunie menangis.

"hikss... kyunie tidak mau jadi putli hiks..., siwonnie hiks, kyunie tidak mau umma huweeeeeee"

"ssshhhh... anak umma jangan menangis lagi eoh, memangnya kenapa dengan siwonnie?"

"..." kyunie kecil semakin menggelengkan kepalanya kencang dipelukan ummanya.

Karena tidak tega dengan kyu yang terus menangis, umma Cho akhirnya meminta Donghae untuk memanggil siwon kedalam. Walaupun umma Cho juga heran dengan alasan anaknya menangis. Setelah menunggu 5 menit namja tampan itu muncul dan segera menemui kyunie kecilnya.

"kyunie kenapa? Siwonnie hyung disini kyunie." Tanya siwon kecil sedih melihat kyuhyun masih menangis di pelukan umma Cho den belum mau menoleh ke hyung tampan nya itu.

"hikss... kyunie benci siwon hyung, siwon hyung jahat hikss..."

Kaget dengan jawaban kyuhyun, siwon langsung membawa kyu ke dalam pelukannya, hati siwon sedih mendengar kyuhyun membencinya. Sambil mengusap airmata kyu dengan pelan, siwon kembali bertanya "waeyo kyu, kenapa membenci hyung? Siwon hyung sangat menyukai kyunie."

"ani, hyung jahat sama kyunie, kenapa hyung jadi pangelan dan kyunie memakai lok (rok) huh?" jawab kyunie kesal pada siwon.

Bingung? Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Saat ini siwon memang datang bukan dengan pakaian biasa, namun namja tampan itu telah siap dengan kostum pentasnya hari ini. Sebuah baju pangeran yang sangat pas ditubuh tinggi siwon serta pedang mainan kecil di pinggang kecilnya membuat namja cilik itu berubah menjadi pangeran kecil yang tampan. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, karena ternyata hanya kyunie saja yang mengira kalau tahun ini pentas drama hanya akan ditampilkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Padahal tidak, karena pentas drama ini dimainkan oleh murid Elf school baik kindgarten maupun elementary school. Dan tentu saja kyunie kecil tidak tahu sampai 30 menit yang lalu kyu melihat siwonnie hyungnya dengan baju pangerannya ada di backstage. Kyu tidak mengira dari semua siswa kenapa siwonnie hyungnya menjadi pangeran dan dia hanya menjadi putri. Kyu kecil ingin menjadi pangeran tentu saja. (jiwa diva kyu muncul eoh?)

"ani, kyunie memang pantas jadi putri." Kekeh siwon

Kyunie yang kesal semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya masih dengan air mata yang beruraian.

"Andweee, kyunie tidak mau, hiks".

Melihat kyunnie kecilnya semakin terisak, siwon merenggangkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun dan melihat umma Cho dengan tatapan memohon bantuan. Saat tatapan siwon tertuju pada bando berpita besar yang dipegang umma Cho, mendadak siwon memberikan cengiran khasnya. Segera saja diambilnya bando tersebut dari umma Cho dan dipakaikannya pada kyunie nya.

"kyunie jangan menangis lagi, sekarang lihat. Kyunie cantik sekali dengan pita merah besar ini." Ucap siwon kagum dengan kecantikan kyuhyun dan mengecup mata kyuhyun berulang kali untuk membuat bocah itu berhenti menangis.

"cup...cup... hyung mohon kyunie jangan menangis lagi, kyunie membuat siwon hyung sedih. Hyung minta maaf ne?"

Kyunie yang diperlakukan siwon seperti itu dengan lembut mau tak mau membuat pipi gembulnya bersemu merah dan airrmata mulai berhenti mengalir digantikan dengan tatapan imut kepada siwon dengan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kyu malu karna siwon memujinya, kyu juga tidak mau membuat siwonnie NYA sedih.

"benarkah kyunie cantik?." Kali ini kyu memiringkan kepalanya dihadapan siwon. Sudah tidak ngambek lagi ne?

"eumm... kyunie cantik sekali dengan pita ini. Kyunie bahkan lebih cantik dari Victoria unnie". Siwon menganggukan kepalanya yakin, bagi dia kyunie lebih cantik dari apapun, bahkan lebih cantik dari kakak perempuan siwon sekalipun.

"jinja? ih kyunie malu, hihihi." Kyunie menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya karena malu, padahal tadi saja menangis kencang = =.

"nah kyunie mau menjadi putri hyung kan? Karna siwon hyung yang akan menjadi pangeran untuk menjaga kyunie dari penyihir jahat."

"eum, kyunie mau hyung."

"jangan mengatakan hyung jahat lagi ne, hyung minta maaf membuat kyunie menangis." Siwon membelai perlahan chubby cheeks milik kyuhyun, masih mengagumi keimutan dan kecantikan namja cilik ini. Dalam hatinya, siwon berjanji tidak akan membuat kyuhyun kecilnya menangis lagi setelah ini.

Kyu yang dipandang siwon sedekat ini tentu saja membuat pipinya bersemu semakin merah, dia malu sekali. Dengan tangan menggenggam gaunnya erat, kyunie kecil berjinjit menyamakan tingginya dengan siwonnya lalu mencium siwonnie di pipi.

"CUP, alasso.. kyunie juga minta maaf siwonnieeeee hyung~~~~~~."

Dan tentu saja ini membuat cengiran siwon semakin lebar. Lalu bagaimana dengan umma Cho, semenjak putra(i) kecilnya memainkan melodrama dengan siwon hyungnya itu, umma Cho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli. Tidak ada yang lebih ampuh untuk membujuk kyunie kecil selain siwon bukan? ^^

pentas putri salju

Saat ini pertunjukkan putri salju dan pangeran telah berlangsung sedari tadi. Umma Cho dan umma Choi yang menyaksikan aksi kyunie di atas panggung tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya dan berteriak histeris saat kyunie memakan apel merah milik penyihir jahat. Rupanya kedua umma ini lupa kalau kyunie kecilnya hanya berakting dan takut kalau ternyata kyunienya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka (-_-"). Appa Cho dan appa Choi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya meilhat istri-istri mereka yang terlalu mencintai bocah cilik tersebut. maklum saja umma Cho dan umma Choi adalah sahabat sejak kecil, bahkan mereka berdua dengan semangat menjodohkan kyunie kecil dan siwonnie. Hal ini lah yang membuat kakak siwon, victoria heran dengan kedua umma tersebut.

Appa Cho sendiri sedari tadi mengabadikan pentas tersebut dengan kamera ditangan, tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan aksi kyunie kecil sebagi putri salju bukan.

Sedangkan kyunie saat ini sedang berakting sebagi putri tidur yang menunggu pangerannya setelah memakan apel merah beracun itu. Kyunie terlihat sangat imut dengan gaun baby blue nya dan pita besar diatas kepalanya, jangan lupakan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Begitu menyadari siwonnie hyungnya sudah berada didekatnya dan bersiap untuk membangunkan sang putri dengan ciumannya, kyunie tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya dan mendadak membuka mata coklatnya. Kyunie menatap siwon hyungnya sambil tersenyum lebar. 0.O

"kyunie, kenapa mem..."

**"CUP" **

Belum sempat siwon bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba kyunie membuka matanya, kyuhyun kecil kita ternyata memberi ciuman terlebih dulu kepada pangerannya. Sontak hal ini membuat siwon terdiam dan penonton berteriak histeris karena gemas.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh umma Cho dan umma Choi, tak menyangka akting keduanya begitu sempurna.

Sedangkan victoria yang melihatnya hanya bergumam heran " Mengapa kyunie mencium siwonnie dibibir, bukannya di pipi ya?"

Upss... spertinya uri kyunie mencuri ciuman siwonnie nya terlebih dulu ne /

Big Thanks for : Irmawk, Astri, 9494, sparkyu, MyKyubee, Shin jira, rikha-chan, anin arlunerz, 1013, choichahyun, Jmhyewon, chomhia, JojoHye-Xung, ermagyu, siscaMinstalove, Kayla WonKyu, miszshanty05, Blackyuline

END

Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Jejak Ne *bow

.diya1013.


End file.
